


Mutant Empire

by thegremlin69



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Apocalypse, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Nuclear Warfare, Post-Nuclear War, more to be added as l add them - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:37:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2128731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegremlin69/pseuds/thegremlin69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian Shaw's plan of a mutant empire comes to fruition thanks to the help of Erik and Charles. This story starts 10 years after the nucear fallout when Charles and Erik have started a new life together at the Xavier Compound for Orphaned Mutants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutant Empire

It had been 10 years since Charles’ newly formed team of young mutants had failed to stop Shaw from starting nuclear war between the United States of America and Russia. No one knew which sides ship had exploded first, but Charles knew that it was because of Shaw’s mutant powers. From there it was a back and forth of ships firing high grade explosives towards each other, almost sinking both fleets before both countries retreated to regroup their scattered forces.

That had started the worst war seen so far; a nuclear war where the human race almost became a victim of genocide and extinction, letting the evolved mutants full reign of the wasteland that had become capital cities of most first world countries. Other smaller countries that wished not to get involved in annihilation soon surrendered to the overwhelming mutant forces that were slowly dominating the world.

Surprisingly (or not depending on who you asked) Russia had been bluffing about the amount of nuclear weapons it owned so the major portion of their attack on the United States consisted of missiles and high grade explosives based in Cuba. Washington, New York and Chicago received the highest doses of radiation from Russian nuclear bombs so Shaw made these cities his first bases for mutant populations. Russia, however, was completely destroyed and radiated by the American nuclear bombs; this situation was closely watched by Shaw’s Soviet operatives for the emergence of mutated humans that emerged from the fallout.

The first country to fall was the United States being the country that was bombarded most heavily, first from Russia and then Japan. The Japanese for a short time had a foothold in Greenland in desperation to win this war and cease the fighting. Having such a high population of mutants led to Shaw quickly assuming leadership because mutants had been in almost every area of infrastructure in the country. The transition, aside from the fighting and millions dying, was smooth. Humans, the ones that lived the initial bombing, either died in the following months from radiation sickness, disease, or the civil fighting that erupted because of the fear and dwindling supplies.

Charles and Erik had agreed to join forces on the beach in Cuba to help the innocent mutant lives that would be in the balance while mutants and the less evolved humans fought for planet dominance. Charles knew that there would a numerous young people probably orphaned by the killing of their parents on the orders of Shaw so someone in their rational mind had to think about the smaller people. Charles also added the condition that no human would be harmed near Charles’ immediate vicinity or with his knowledge.

To this end, Charles’ house had been expanded to include many buildings on the many acre estate to accommodate the mutant youths that now had no homes, no parents, or where running from the humans still fighting against the control of Shaw. Erik was around a lot, more than Charles thought, probably not wanting to be near Shaw or seeing the conditions that the captured and enslaved humans had to live; maybe it reminded him of his past too much.

The compound was known as being under the direct protection of Sebastian Shaw and the powerful Magneto, his second in command, and was mostly left to its own devices under the control of Charles and well-funded by the new mutant empire.

In this compound with Hank, Charles had begun to notice that many of his new students, or family as they were becoming, were developing second or third mutation powers. They both deduced this with the aid of scientific equipment that these new mutations were a result of further mutating cells in the already mutated genome of the students. A lot of accidents and surprises had occurred in the years thanks to the emergence of unknown powers that suddenly manifest. For instance, Erik’s new ability to split objects to the molecular level to form with other objects had become hugely useful in the building of the new mutant empire. Raven could not only change into another person, she could change her limbs one at a time into objects, most commonly changing her left and into a mirror to fix her makeup. 

Apart from periodic bursts of human resistance sprouting on the other side of the country, mutant life at the Xavier compound had been a steady ride of learning, teaching, and living as free mutants. That is until Charles’ new ability affected his new and developing relationship with Erik.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the basic back story of this chaptered story but more past events will be explored as the story goes on! Hope you like the idea of it so far!! Any ideas will be added :)


End file.
